


young & dumb

by jaehyn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, johnten, some smut, tenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyn/pseuds/jaehyn
Summary: basically,ten is a struggling college studentjohnny is a neurologist with a skyrocketing career—





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { the title is from young & dumb by the band cigarettes after sex. also, the plot has a little bit to do with the song }
> 
>  
> 
> — triggering things will be tagged at the beginning of a chapter if needed —

ten’s aggravated sigh was enough for jaehyun to look over at him worriedly. he sat beside the dark haired boy and waited for him to start venting like he usually would be instead he just sat there and waited for jaehyun to say something first.

“tennie,” was the first thing jaehyun said.  
“what’s wrong, seriously.”

ten flipped the page in his textbook and shook his head slightly while he copied down the psychology notes.

“damaging the medulla is not only dangerous, but very life threatening,” ten read his notes out loud.

“ten we’ve been studying for like hours and you haven’t said a word.” jaehyun said.

ten continued to copy down his notes. he wasn’t upset and there was nothing wrong. he was just trying to cram before the exam. jaehyun somewhat knows how ten is when it comes to big tests like this.

“oh i had no idea we were switching seats,” taeyong came to their table with iced vanilla bean lattes.

“ten’s acting weird.”

“he’s just doing that weird thing he does before big tests,” taeyong sat at jaehyun’s former seat. he opened his laptop and continued to apply for jobs.  
jaehyun now had nothing to do since he feels like he studied so much that his brain can’t retain anymore information. he couldn’t even flirt with taeyong since he was so busy applying for jobs.

“should i just drop out of college and become a cam boy?” ten asked, causing taeyong to look up from his computer and jaehyun to look up from his phone.

meanwhile, a tall man with dark hair stepped into the cafe with the intentions of getting important work done on his day off. he was accompanied by his friend who’s intentions were to get a poppyseed bagel and an iced almond milk caramel latte with extra caramel and three shots of espresso.

“so many uni kids here,” johnny sighed while he tried to find he seat with a plug outlet so he can charge his laptop.

“find us a seat and i’ll go pay for our stuff,” taeil offered. before johnny could decline and pay for his own, taeil was already going to the counter.

when johnny found an electrical outlet, he noticed it was by a table of college students.  
he didn’t want to just ask them to move so he decided to sit at the table closest to them.

“i’m serious, like do you know how much money i’d make if i were a cam boy?” one of the students asked his friends.

johnny felt uncomfortable when going to interrupt their conversation but he did it anyway.  
“hey, uh i was wondering if i could use this outlet to charge my laptop...i have an extension cord so i won’t have to sit so close to you guys...”  
he watched as the three boys stared at him with the most perplexed looks on their faces.

“is that a yes?” johnny asked awkwardly.

“sure.” one of them shrugged.

“we’re gonna need 20 bucks though.” the dark haired one said.

“oh,” johnny reached into his pocket, making the three boys laugh.

“holy shit, ten he was actually gonna pay you. maybe you should be a cam boy!” the one with curly chestnut colored hair laughed.

“i was totally joking.” the dark haired boy laughed, which was probably the cutest sound johnny has ever heard. johnny shook those thoughts out of his head.

  
“oh...” johnny chuckled nervously.  
“um...thank you.” he said before grabbing his charger out of his laptop case and plugging it in. luckily it reached without the extension cord.

he opened his laptop and began to work. he mostly had to fill out the progress of his patients. johnny is a neurologist, he specializes mostly in treating the brain and spinal cord. he first wanted to be a neurosurgeon but he decided he shouldn’t be trusted with someone’s brain. he stuck with treating brains but non surgically.

“i got three bagels, one raisin cinnamon, one plain, and one poppyseed, and i got you a large iced peach tea.” taeil beamed as he brought everything over.

“why three bagels?” johnny asked.

“well sometimes when you’re doing work you get like so invested that you gulp up your food really fast so i got you another for when you eat your first bagel too fast.”

what would johnny do without taeil?

“any luck finding a job?” jaehyun asked taeyong.

“no...still looking unfortunately.” taeyong sighed. since fired from his recent job at a restaurant due to getting angry at his boss, taeyong hasn’t been able to find anywhere else to work.

“you’ll find something, cheer up~” jaehyun smiled supportingly. he went back to his phone to finish reading all of his emails. it’s something he does in his free time.

“oh my god why the hell can’t i remember what a fucking amygdalla does?” ten huffed, scribbling out his notes when realizing he got the textbook question wrong. he set his pen down in frustration.

johnny turned around when he heard the students’ conversation. he looked over at the textbook on the table and realized it was for psychology.

“hey, if you need help with that i can help,” johnny offered, making the three boys look at him with the confused looks again.

“seriously, i’m a neurologist.” johnny confirmed.

“i just need to know what an amygdalla does. i need a way to remember it for my psych exam.” the dark haired boy — who johnny assumed was ten due to the earlier conversation — complained.

“it releases negative emotions such as fear and anger...i have no idea how i memorized it when i studied psych in college but i guess you can pair that the first letter is ‘a’ which is also the first letter of anger.”

“oh, you made friends, johnny?” taeil asked. johnny could tell by his tone that taeil was making fun of him for talking to students who were probably not even 22 yet.

“thanks, i’ll try to remember that.” ten turned back around.

“do you need help with anything else?” johnny asked.

“i’ll ask you if i do. what’s your name, by the way?” ten asked.

johnny nearly forgot his name and taeil was quick to answer.  
“dr. seo youngho, or you can just call him johnny,” taeil teased. johnny glared at taeil and rolled his eyes.

“okay...dr. johnny sounds good to me.” ten smiled and turned around to get back to his notes.

“johnny, he’s like 19 years old,” taeil said disapprovingly.

“i’m not flirting with every dude i talk to, taeil.”

“yeah, right.”

“yuta was supposed to be here five minutes ago,” jaehyun said impatiently, checking his phone every few seconds.

“oh my god please don’t tell me you’re trying to get weed from him. we’re in a public place!” taeyong scolded.

jaehyun checked his phone again and his face lit up when seeing the message from yuta,”i’ll be right back.” he smiled as he grabbed his wallet and stood up to step outside.

“still don’t understand why sicheng even started dating yuta. he’s like, the epitome of a jobless college dropout.” ten scoffed.  
“maybe not jobless, but just your average slacker, you know?”

“he comes in handy at parties, though.” taeyong smirked.

“that’s true. there are more advantages of being his friend than disadvantages, that’s for sure.”  
ten went back to his notes and after reading the question from his textbook he furrowed his eyebrows.

‘explain split brain and describe two different ways doctors can diagnose it.’

“yeah, i’m dropping out and becoming a cam boy,” ten placed his notebook inside his textbook and shut it before resting his head in his hands. if learning psychology was the only thing that could keep him live, ten would probably risk dying before having to learn.

“hey,” a silver haired yuta approached taeyong and ten, jaehyun following behind.

“hey, you two. what brings you in here, yuta?” taeyong asks, watching as yuta slides a chair to the table.

“okay, so winwin and i had our two month yesterday, right?” yuta asked, waiting for the three boys to nod their heads.

“so like, i got him some earrings, a very expensive bracelet, and i took him out to dinner at this super expensive restaurant in gangnam,” yuta kept explaining.

“but he just wasn’t enthusiastic at all. he kind of just smiled. so my solution was to just fuck the shit out of him, and i did, and he loved it. but afterwards he was still super unenthusiastic...did i do something wrong or...?” yuta first looked at ten who bursted out laughing.

“you thought that sex would be the best solution?” ten laughed.  
“oh my god, i know you and sicheng have a very not vanilla sex life but fucking the hell out of him isn’t always gonna make him feel better.”

“damn you’re right,” yuta sighed.  
“maybe he forgot our anniversary and felt super guilty...i honestly don’t know what was going on with him. he’s like super fine now but i don’t want to bring up anything since he could get upset, you know?”

“winwin will eventually sit down and talk to you if something’s bothering him...i know from experience. it’s better to just wait it out.” jaehyun shrugged. he hates bringing up their past relationship to yuta but whenever yuta needs advice he’s always able to provide helpful solutions. sometimes they’re not as helpful since sicheng isn’t the same as he was in high school when he and jaehyun were together for over a year. their break up was a mutual one. they both broke up in fear of not being able to attend the same university. when they found out they both got into the same college, they just left their relationship alone. they both decided it was best. they’re still really close friends though.

  
ten reopened his text book and closed it again after realizing he didn’t feel like studying anymore so he shut it again.

“can we leave?” jaehyun asked when seeing ten close his textbook.

“yeah, i’ve applied for like 18 different jobs, i guess i just have to wait for a phone call.” taeyong shrugged while shutting his laptop. ten checked his notifications and put his phone in his pocket. he silently offered jaehyun his watered down iced drink, the chestnut haired boy politely declined.

“i gotta go, i have work in like a half an hour,” yuta stood up.  
“thanks for the advice, jae~” yuta smiled before leaving the cafe.

“oh, thank you for helping me with that one question,” ten tapped on johnny’s shoulder.

johnny turned around before saying,”no problem, glad i could help. do you need help with anything else?”

ten thought to himself and an idea immediately came up. he smirked slightly when figuring out how to make the idea work.  
“maybe i can cheat on my exam,” ten muttered.

“i’m sorry?” johnny raised a brow.

“yeah! like i can text you or something and ask for help on a question i don’t know!” ten felt like a genius for his idea.

“yeah, that’s not a good idea, tennie.” taeyong commented.

“yeah, i agree with your friend. you shouldn’t risk your grade like that,” johnny reasoned.

“you’re right,” ten shrugged.  
“bye, dr. johnny. have a nice day!” he smiled, following his friends to the door.

“wait!” taeil shouted, catching the attention of surrounding people. ten turned around and motioned for taeyong and jaehyun to wait for him outside.  
“maybe the next time you study can be with johnny, he can help with your notes and everything. he’s a really great teacher,”

johnny gave taeil a look that could kill.

“aren’t you like, a doctor and stuff? wouldn’t your schedule be all over the place?” ten furrowed his eyebrows.

“he can make time.” taeil grinned.

“okay,” ten shrugged. johnny was completely confused since he had absolutely no say in this plan at all.  
taeil wrote johnny’s number on a napkin and handed it to ten.  
“just text him whenever, i’m sure he’ll respond.”

“alright,” ten wrote his number on a random sheet of notebook paper that stuck out of a page in his text book. of course it was filled with his doodles. he handed johnny the sheet of paper.

“thanks,” johnny said abruptly. his attitude was mostly directed at taeil.  
“by the way, the most i can help you with his brain function but if you need help with anything else i’m sure i can just find the information stored somewhere deep in this old brain of mine.”

“alright,” ten smiled.  
“thanks. i hope i don’t mess up your schedule with all of this. i mean it’s just an exam, i don’t really know why your friend set up study sessions, but whatever works to help me pass, right?”

“right,” taeil grinned.  
“have a fantastic day, ten.”

“yeah, you too,” ten had no idea whether to smile or show his confusion so he gave a faint smile and left to catch up with jaehyun and taeyong.

“do we need to stop by the supermarket to get anything?” taeyong asked, he was mostly asking himself.

“no, i bought some stuff when i was out yesterday.” jaehyun informed.

the three walked to their apartment silently, having random conversations here and there. it was a 4 minute walk they were always used to.  
as soon as they got home, jaehyun didn’t hesitate to go to his bedroom, open a window, and sit on the window sill so he can smoke.

taeyong straightened up the kitchen and ten was in his room too, watching a drama on his newly purchased smart tv. this is what their days are usually consisted of when they have no classes.

ten absentmindedly checked his phone before setting it back down and focusing his attention back on the drama he was watching.

“ten! it’s your turn to sweep the floor!” taeyong shouted from the living room.

“can i just do it later?” ten shouted back as he paused the tv.

“now!”

ten rolled his eyes and threw off his blanket. as soon as he opened his bedroom door he was hit with the smell of weed and cheap cologne.  
he knocked on jaehyun’s door and waited for him to open it.

“oh my god,” ten choked as jaehyun opened the door.  
“your method of getting this weed smell out of the house is terrible.”

“want a hit?” jaehyun offered.

“no thanks.” ten rolled his eyes before shutting jaehyun’s door. he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the broom.  
he waited until taeyong was done opening all of the windows.

“your boyfriend’s weed habits are getting on my nerves.” ten said as he began sweeping the floor.

“it’s not as bad as it was at the beginning of the semester.”

“it was worse when i dated him.” ten thought back to when him and jaehyun were together.  
basically, jaehyun is what someone in 2015 would call a fuck boy. he’s dated his entire friend group and has this weird way of still being close friends with them after they break up. him and taeyong have been together for a while though. ten predicts that their break up will be rough.

“what was that whole thing with the doctor dude earlier?” taeyong raised a brow.

“oh,” ten chuckled.  
“yeah i think his friend was trying to set us up. he’s like 30 years old though. we exchanged numbers for ‘studying purposes’.”

“studying purposes? he could’ve just asked you out or something.”

“he wasn’t exactly in favor of giving me his number though, his friend gave me his number.”

“you should try asking him for help on your studying,” taeyong smirked.

“taeyong. he’s way older than me, i think i’ll pass.”

“ten he’s a doctor.”

“i’m not a gold digger.”

“you don’t have to be a gold digger to be interested in dating a doctor.” taeyong smirked.

——

“although her condition isn’t as dangerous, we’re still going to have to perform an operation. afterwards we’ll prescribe medicine for the pain. a brain tumor is really serious and i know you don’t want the oeperation to be done but it’s the best thing to do in order to prevent spreading.” johnny explained to his patient’s mother.  
he noticed the worried look on her face as she held her daughter’s hand tightly.

“don’t worry, we have the best surgeons in the country that will operate on her. i promise she will be okay.” he reassured.

“thank you so much, doctor.” the woman gave a sad but warm smile.

“would you like some candy, miss?” johnny asked the three year old girl. she smiled and nodded.

“thank you again, doctor.” the woman thanked johnny. he gave the girl a few pieces of candy from a jar and held the door open for the two to walk out.

“you’re probably the sweetest doctor in the universe.” doyoung dramatically put his hand over his heart and fakely swooned.

“yeah well it’s not exactly easy telling a mother that her daughter has to get brain surgery.”

johnny’s phone vibrated in the pocket of his coat and he reached to grab it.

unknown number: hey this is dr. johnny right?

johnny furrowed his eyebrows at the message and doyoung looked over his shoulder.

“dr johnny?” doyoung laughed.

“this is the dude that taeil was telling you about.” johnny rolled his eyes. his phone vibrated again.

unknown number: sorry if this is the wrong time.

johnny texted back quickly.  
‘it’s okay i’m actually almost on my lunch break. need help with anything?’

he locked his phone and put it back in his pocket.  
he straightened up a little bit before leaving the room.

“dr. seo, just the person i needed to talk to.” one of his bosses greeted.

“yeah? did i do anything wrong?” johnny furrowed his eyebrows, following behind her as she placed files in different places around the office.

“no it’s actually something that will probably make your day.” she smiled. she walked into her office and waited for johnny to walk in for her to shut the door.

“so what’s up?” he asked, sitting down in front of her desk.

“so, initially your aspirations were to become a psychology professor, right?”

“uh, yeah...that was years ago though. i’m definitely fine with being a doctor.”

“what i’m about to tell you will probably change your mind,” dr. kang began.  
“so you’ve stood out a lot to many different institutes and universities over the past few months. we’ve received several calls about you, asking if you’d like to conduct research and experiements at various places.”

“why didn’t they just email me?”

“for the sake of knowing how ethical you work here and also because of schedules and other complicated things.”

“so you’re telling me that people want me to help with experimentation and research? this is amazing!”

“yeah, the problem is most of the places are in the states...you’re practically well known in the neuroscience field and people believe it would be an honor to do work with you.”

johnny never understood why he became such a well known neurologist. he loved the recognition but he still thinks his work and research are all bland and repetitive.

“everyone sees your work as progressive and they’d love to see the ideas you’d come up with for their projects.”

“what does all of the research and study have to do with my past dreams of becoming a professor?” johnny kind of regretted asking this question since it somewhat came off as rude.

“well, the university of california in los angeles wants you to help with research and they’re offering for you to become a neuroscience professor due to a few open spots.”

“this is wonderful!” johnny exclaimed.  
his tone then dialed down when he realized he’d be leaving south korea behind. he wasn’t worried about living in the states since he’s lived there until he was 13, he was worried about leaving his close friends and his job behind. what if UCLA doesn’t work out? and also, working at UCLA could make his income decrease.

“you have plenty of time to think about the opportunity, i’ll email you the details when i have time to.”

“oh my goodness, thank you so much for telling me this it made my day.”

“no problem. you’re a great doctor and you’d probably make an even better scientist.” she smiled warmly.

“thank you so much, dr. kang.”  
johnny stopd up to bow and he left the office.

“hey where should we head for lunch?” doyoung put his arm on johnny’s shoulder as he walked by him.

“i’m really craving something thai for soem reason.” johnny answered.  
“i also have some really big news!”

——-

johnny set his bag down and took off his jacket before placing it on the coat rack.  
he had several messages from ten that he hadn’t answered yet due to having to stay at work for a few more hours.

when he finally got to sit down, he pulled out his phone and read the four messages he had.

ten: i don’t really need help with anything i just wanted to ask you a question  
ten: have you ever dealt with a patient that had split brain?  
ten: i guess i’ll understand it better after knowing about someone that’s had it.

johnny checked the time and was going to just wait to text ten back in the morning but it was only 10:45, plus ten is still a teen so he’s probably up.

so johnny texted him back and without thinking, he sent the message. the message was extremely risky but he didn’t really care at the moment. the message read: yeah i’ve had several patients with split brain. it’d be difficult to explain over text so maybe i can explain it over some coffee?

johnny didn’t want to seem like he was asking ten on a date. he kind of is, but he doesn’t exactly know why since he’s not really into him.

he got a message back immediately.

ten: a date? i’d love to. when are you available?

great. it’s a date.

johnny: tommorow at 9am. btw, i’m nearly 30.

ten: i’m of age silly~~ i’m 19.

johnny: great. see ya tomorrow. sleep well~

did johnny just set up a date with a 19 year old college student?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“so now i have to decide if i want to stay here or go to california.” johnny sighed.

ten was listening intently to what he was explaining.

 

“sounds rough,” ten thought out loud in english.

“that sounds rough.” he said again, this time in korean.

 

“are you fluent in english?” johnny furrowed his eyebrows. he’s noticed that ten has switched from korean to english about four times since they’ve been out.

ten nodded and went back to picking at his chocolate chip muffin.

 

“second language?”

 

“third.” ten corrected.

“i’m thai, it’s my first language. korean is my second, and english falls third.” ten thought about it for a bit.

“wait no actually, english falls second because i’m more fluent in english than korean.”

 

“that’s cool. i’m fluent in english because i lived in the states since i was 13. my family moved here because my mom had a really great opportunity but it kind of failed so my mom and dad moved back to chicago after i graduated my first four years of college.”

 

“you have a lisp.” ten smiled as he listened to johnny talk.

“it’s not a normal lisp it’s just...a lisp. it’s cute.”

 

johnny couldn’t help but blush. he felt stupid for blushing at someone who called his lisp cute. but he was especially blushing because the person who said it was cute.

 

“it’s worse when i speak english.” johnny chuckled.

ten smiled again while absentmindedly folding a crumbled piece of straw paper as he thought of something to say. he hated silences during dates.

 

“so why’d you wanna go on a date with me?” ten asked.

johnny was taken aback by the question. he nearly choked on his own spit so he cleared his throat and only chuckled.

 

“c’mon, tell me,” ten whined.

“i always want to know why guys ask me out.”

 

johnny smiled. “well actually i just wanted to grab some coffee but i didn’t know it was coming off as be asking you on a date. but i’m glad it did because my heart is racing, i’m blushing, and i’m swooning. i haven’t felt this in a while.” he felt like an idiot for oversharing.

 

“oh,” ten giggled.

“we should go on another whenever you’re available again.”

 

“we should. but, you should also study.” johnny hinted at the textbook ten left on the table that he still hasn’t touched.

 

“i have class in an two hours, i think studying now will only fry my brain.” the thai boy complained.

“my psychology exam is in a few days, i have plenty of time to study.”

 

“well in that case...wanna get out of here?”

johnny asked.

 

“sure,” ten shrugged.

“i took self defense classes a few months ago so you should think twice before trying to kidnap me.”

 

“i’m not kidnapping you, ten.” johnny chuckled.

“i just don’t want to spend the rest of our date at the coffee shop. have any suggestions on where we can go?”

 

"well i kind of need to get stuff for dinner tonight. grocery shopping would be better if i had someone to keep me company?" ten gave johnny an unsure smile and waited for his response. johnny smiled and nodded.

 

"shopping with a stranger...this will be fun!" the younger exclaimed. johnny had no idea why he felt so emotionally connected with someone he met just a day ago. he impusively thought to turn down all of his offers from UCLA and stay in south korea for a boy he just met. it's not like he can predict whether or not this will turn into a relationship.

 

only time will tell and johnny has plenty of time to make up his mind.

 

______

 

johnny watched ten toss a box of frozen mozzarela sticks in the cart. ten continued to grab three boxes of frozen pizza and tossed those in the cart as well.

 

"so far everything in this cart is so...unhealthy," johnny raised a brow.

 

"we're three college students with part time jobs that barely pay enough for us to get lunch. i try to buy everything on sale and there's nothing healthy on sale so..." ten put a bag of frozen french fries in the cart.

"plus i'm on a tight budget since i still have to buy some textbooks for some of my new classes next semester." ten shut the freezer and pushed the cart down the aisle. johnny forgot how hard it is for college students to make a living. he followed ten to the next aisle which was the snack aisle.

 

"and we kind of have to buy like a thousand different snacks since jaehyun always has the munchies. me and taeyong don't get it as bad as he does." ten continued ranting as he tossed various bags of store brand chips in the cart.

 

"munchies as in getting really hungry after smoking weed?" johnny asked as if he were a very disapproving father.

 

"yeah, we're kind of best friends with our plug," ten shrugged.

 

"plug?" johnny repeated.

 

"yeah, like a dealer. did they not call it that back in your times?"

 

"my times? ten i'm not that much older than you." johnny chuckled.

"but weed is super dangerous and having the munchies is really just weed manipulating your hypothalmus into thinking you're starving when really you're not."

 

"oh god, please don't bring psychology into this." ten whined. "i already have to sit through 2 hour lectures about it."

 

johnny grabbed a package of rice cakes and put them in the cart.

 

"what are you doing and why are those rice cakes so overpriced?" ten furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"these are on me so you have at least one healthy thing in here."

 

"i really do love rice cakes," ten thought out loud while he tried to decide whether or not to accept johnny's offer.

"okay fine, i'll pay you back when i get my next check." ten sighed.

 

"you don't owe anything, it's fine." johnny smiled. ten wanted to kill this smile because he already knows johnny will basically ruin his life.

ten falls for almost every cute guy whether they're sweet or not and that's one of his worst flaws. he doesn't see himself as vulnerable until his heart is broken. it's not like he has completely lost his trust for everyone, but it just takes him longer to be tied down to a relationship. that's where the hook ups and cheating come in (although he's only cheated in two relationships). ten's last serious relationship was with jaehyun and he cheated on him after nearly two months because he was scared their relationship would be terrible even though it went well even after he cheated. jaehyun was extremely understanding when ten explained his whole trust situation.

with johnny, ten hopes nothing gets serious because he'll probably ruin it or johnny will ruin it somehow.

 

ten hasn't been in a serious relationship in a while. all he's done since nearly a year ago is hook up with strangers or random aquaintences and then regret them soon after.

 

"ten?" johnny tried to get ten's attention.

 

"oh, sorry. what were you saying?"

 

"we've been walking in a circle for like two minutes and you haven't gotten anything else," johnny chuckled.

 

"sorry i was thinking." ten smiled.

"i just have to get a pack of gum but i can get it when i'm at the register."

 

the two walked to a register, one with the shortest line and johnny took out his wallet to give ten money for the random bag of ricecakes he put in his cart.

" i feel really bad for taking your money but thank you."

 

johnny helped ten place everything on the conveyer belt, occasionally resting his hand on ten's shoulder as he reached behind him to put something on the belt.

 

ten wanted lightly brush johnny's hand off his shoulder every time since he's trying to avoid anyhthing and everything that can make him catch feelings. ten wants to catch feelings for johnny but not just yet.

 

"thank you for coming with me. your presence is greatly appreciated." ten beamed.

_____

 

"and he fucking paid for a bag of ricecakes!" ten exclaimed.

 

"so he's a sugar daddy? sicheng furrowed his eyebrows. he took a green sour patch kid out of the bag and placed it on the table so ten could eat it.

 

"i feel like he's one of these people who feel the need to take care of someone just because they're wealthy." ten sighed.

 

"or maybe he just wants to spoil you." sicheng shrugged. “or he wants to fuck you.”

 

“when guys want to fuck me they just do it already,” ten scoffed.

“i’m sure mr. dr. seo youngho or whatever doesn’t want to fuck me. he told me how bad weed effects your brain.”

 

“oh...” sicheng made an expression that said ‘yikes...’

 

“anyway,” ten decided to change the subject,”how are you and yuta?”

 

“he thinks i’m mad at him.”

 

“why?”

 

“because i’ve been really distant and short with him but i’m actually planning something really special for him.” sicheng beamed brightly.

 

“what’s the occasion?”

 

“well last week he got really upset and basically broke down. he’s okay now but i want to remind him he’s special so i’m making a film and i’m also taking him to see on ok rock. they’re touring near here and as soon as i heard i got tickets so fast.”

 

“you’re so sweet,” ten swooned. “wish someone cared for me that much.”

 

“seems like that doctor does.” sicheng teased.

 

“i barely know him, oh my god. everyone in our friend group bullies me i’m sick of this.” ten fake pouted.

if he ends up dating johnny his friends will probably give him a huge dose of ‘i told you so’ and he’ll be forced to deal with them calling johnny a sugar daddy.

 

sicheng handed ten the rest of his sour patch kids and grabbed his books.

“i have class in like 10 minutes, i’ll see you later.” sicheng smiled.

 

“good luck with your yuta thing~!” ten waved him goodbye and went back to finishing his paper. luckily his final class of the day was online and he could basically work on his assignments wherever he wants. he usually just sits in the library with sicheng while he completes his work. ten thought about the other day and what johnny said to him about how his heart was racing. ten loved how he made johnny feel but he thinks it'll most likely be temporary. eventually johnny will get tired of messing with some teenager and he'll want to focus on his work. ten knows his heart will break if he continues whatever him and johnny or doing.

 

"why in the hell did i request another date," ten whispered to himself. he shook his head at his stupidity. of course he'd impusively suggest that him and johnny go on another date, it's like he wants to get his heart broken.

 

\---

 

johnny finished filing the last portfolio and took off his round framed reading glasses that he rarely uses and set them down on his desk. since he was done with his work, he had nothing to do and being home alone adds on to his boredom. especially since his friends are too busy with their own lives the moment. since when did johnny's life get so boring? he's always dreamed of growing up and having a career in order to make a living. he's making a living with a career now, but he's missing the one part he's always dreamed of: getting married. three of his friends have already gotten married and sitting through the wedding ceremonies just add on to his wishful thinking.

 

johnny thought of the possibility of being a relationship with ten but then again it's hard to determine how things will turn out since they met a few days ago. so far, to johnny, ten seems like a pragmatic person who probably doesn't fall for anyone too easily. johnny shook the thoughts of ten out of his head and checked his phone. when seeing all of his unread messages he locked it and stood up to go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. he ended up getting leftovers from his lunch earlier. just when he sat down by his counter, a high pitched bell sounded through the kitchen. he picked up his phone and checked who the message was from. of course it was ten.

 

ten: _hi (:_ i _wanted to thank you again for the rice cakes. you really didn't have to buy them but_ i _really appreciate it. thank u~!_

 

johnny found the message adorable and smiled as he typed a simple 'no problem' and sent it. his phone went off again and he checked ten's message.

 

ten: _btw, ur friend was nice for trying to set us up but_ i _think you should know that_ i'm _kind of not really looking for anything right now._

ten: omgg _this message is probably super awkward_ i'm _sorry ^^_

 

johnny wasn't really surpised by the message but his disappointed reaction kind of says he was. just when he considered someone he was really interested in, it doesn't work out. he texted ten back;

 

johnny: _no need to apologize._ i _understand. if you ever need anything_ i'm _a text away :)_

 

he set his phone down and checked the fridge for orange juice. of course he ran out, which means he'll have to go to the market to buy another. in order to avoid rushing in the morning to go to work, he decided to just go now. so he slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed his jacket and his keys, and left.

 

the drive to the market is always short and johnny was glad for that so he can just go there, grab his juice, pay for it, then leave. he walked straight to the juice aisle and picked up two cartons of orange juice.

all the lines were thankfully short so he set his things on the conveyer belt and took out his wallet to get his credit card.

"johnny?" he heard a familiar voice. he looked up in front of him and there was ten, standing behind the register.

 

"oh, hey..." johnny smiled.

"i had no idea you worked here. i shop here like every single day i've never seen you."

 

"yeah well that's because i'm usually in the back," ten said as he scanned the two bottles of orange juice.

"but i just recently started working cashier."

 

"debit or credit?" ten asked.

 

"credit," johnny said, waiting for the machine to turn green so he can swipe his card. he swiped the card and paid for his things as ten put them in a bag.

 

"have a nice day." ten smiled, he quickly corrected himself and said,"have a nice night."

 

"you too," johnny took the bag and pocketed his wallet.

"oh and ten?"

 

"yeah?"

 

"it's okay if you're not looking for anything right now. thank you for being honest and telling me," johnny smiled,"also, if you ever need anything, you have my number so you can text me whenever. i really suck at replying though."

 

ten smiled and for the first time, he found a guy's words promising.

"thank you, johnny."

 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for all the typos n ik this chapter is super shitty but dw i'll put a lot of effort into the future chapters !!! ((:


	3. Chapter 3

 

it's been four weeks since johnny and ten met. it's been four weeks since ten decided a relationship with johnny would be a mistake, only because to him, heartbreak is inevitable. it's been a month's time since johnny was told the best news of his life and he still hasn't decided. all because of some boy that he barely talks to.

johnny and ten would text each other every once in a while. johnny helped ten more with his psychology exam and after that, ten called johnny to tell him he passed. it was a 2 minute long call since johnny had to get back to work. the two of them ignored the fact that they were considering going on multiple dates.

basically, nothing interesting happened between johnny and ten since the day ten told johnny a relationship wouldn't be right.

 

ten submitted his paper and closed his laptop before dramatically slumping back into his seat and letting out a loud sigh of relief, gaining the attention of the people around him. "i put so much work into this paper and finally i can forget about it," ten told sicheng who was completely submerged in his own work.

"wow lucky you," sicheng said sarcastically.

ten laughed in response and checked his phone, swiping away every single unneeded notification. he stopped as soon as he saw a text from johnny sent around an hour ago.

johnny: _hey_ i'm _going to an animal shelter to check out some puppies and_ i _wanted to know if you'd come with to help me make my decision_

 

ten continued to go through his notifications before texting johnny back. he figured it was too late since the text was sent an hour ago.

ten: _hey sorry_ i _was working on something. did you see any pups you like?_

it took johnny almost 10 minutes to text back and during that time ten was trying to help sicheng understand his notes.

 

johnny: i _actually didn't leave yet._ i _was waiting for you to text back since_ i _figured you were busy._ i _did all my work already, this week_ i'm _mostly working at home because UCLA wants a file of this experiment_ i've _been anticipating for a few years now and since technology is better than it was a few years ago they might be able to run it for me._

johnny: _sorry_ i'm _telling you all of this lol._

 

ten still doesn't understand how he's sort of friends with a medical professional.

 

ten: _no, that's amazing! so are you a scientist and a doctor??_

 

johnny: i've _kind of dreamed of being a professor but after a while, i thought about it and_ i'm _so interested in studying future things. wouldn't it be cool to replace dead_ neuro _cells with completely new cells that improve our brains?_

 

ten: _you're such a nerd. also, where's the animal shelter you're going to?_

 

johnny: _it's by the market you work at_

 

ten: _oh great! during our puppy hunt, you can explain the whole neurogenesis thing to me_

 

johnny: _how do you know about neurogenesis?_

 

ten: _we learn a little bit about it in psych but we don't learn enough about it._

johnny: _scientists are just afraid of what the future of neurology will hold (:_

ten lied before, he has feelings for johnny he can't even explain and it'd be a nightmare confessing to him since he basically rejected him a while ago.

 

"hey where are you going?" sicheng asked when he noticed ten packing his things up.

 

"sorry i kind of have a hot date to catch." ten grinned.

 

\----

 

"and can you imagine what this will do to help those with dementia and alzheimers? it could do so much to prevent diseases like these from happening," johnny excitedly explained as him and ten walked through the animal shelter. ten listened intentively to johnny even while he was playing with puppies through their cages.

"i talked your ear off this whole time without even appreciating these cute puppies," johnny chuckled.

 

"you're so passionate about your work, johnny," ten smiled,"i really hope that can be me some day."

 

"you barely even talk about the kind of future you want, now i'm curious," johnny said. his voice was so gentle and sweet and ten wanted to be able to call that voice his -- or for that matter, the person who belonged to that voice -- his.

"well right now i really want to have one of those meet and greet sessions with these cute little puppers," ten pet one of the puppies with two fingers that fit through the cage. johnny asked one of the workers if it was okay to see the puppies in a room rather than the cage. after a few minutes they sat in a colorful room full of puppy toys. while ten was having the time of his life playing with three puppies, johnny fully invested in one that was less hyper than all the other puppies. he rested his head on johnny's lap as johnny fed him treats from a jar.

 

"oh my god," ten stared at johnny in awe when he saw how close he already was with the puppy.

ten scooted over to johnny,"what kind of puppy is she?"

 

"well, he," johnny jokingly corrected,

"is a border collie american bulldog mix."

 

"he's gorgeous," ten pouted. "if you get him i'm warning you now that i'll be asking for photos of him weekly to see how he grows,"

 

"don't worry, i'll most likely need a dog sitter." johnny gently took the puppy off of his lap and the other puppies started to play with him.

"but you can only dog sit him if you tell me your desired career," johnny grinned.

 

"oh my god, you're such an old person," ten playfully rolled his eyes.

he noticed that johnny probably wasn't going to leave him alone until he said something.

"since i was like 7, i've wanted to be a dancer. i took dance classes when i turned 10 and learned different genres to dance to but by the time i was 15 it got expensive for my mom so my auntie helped keep up with the payments. she kept up until i turned 17 and she died from lung cancer,"

 

"i'm so sorry ten..." johnny muttered.

"no, it's okay," ten smiled.

"i stopped doing dance for a few months but after fully getting over all the grief, i practiced dance myself and decided i want to open a studio. my mom told me it's best to get through college first and then focus on getting a license to open a studio. so i'm taking business classes next semester, even though i don't really need it."

 

johnny tossed a treat and watched all the puppies play fight over it, causing ten to laugh,"hey! you weren't even listening!" ten whined, throwing a plush dog toy at johnny.

"i was listening, ten, i promise." johnny smiled softly.

"so do you want to own a studio and also be a choreographer at the same time?"

 

"yeah, at first i was just thinking choreographer but i'll most likely need to make money from being a choreographer before i have enough to buy a studio."

 

"see, now i feel better because you're talking so passionately about dance. i felt like you were left out when i was talking about my studies."

 

ten nodded, unable to fully process the beauty and gentleness of johnny's voice. he supressed the feelings he had for johnny, thinking they were the usual dangerous feelings that would cause ten to fall too hard and regret it later on. but these were real feelings that he tried so hard to avoid.

ten figured these would just go away but they didn't and he's almost glad he didn't. so he impusively acted upon them. ten leaned over and didn't think at all before staring straight into johnny's eyes and kissing him.

johnny's eyes widened in shock and he placed his hand on ten's back before closing his eyes so he could kiss ten back. everything was so much better now, all the supressed feelings were gone and they both felt a huge weight being pulled from their shoulders, that unwildy weight being replaced with relief.

ten pulled away, giving himself time to breathe as he stared deeply into johnny's eyes again. none of them said anything at first. they looked at each for a split second and ten finally broke the silence,"you have no idea how much i've wanted to do this."

 

"ditto." johnny chuckled. he kissed ten again, this time ten was smiling and everything felt less sensationalized. it felt natural.

johnny's new puppy friend climbed on johnny's lap in between him and ten.

 

"i think this is the one i'm getting." johnny bubbled.

 

______

 

 

johnny finished watching all of his The Office recordings and now he was struck with boredom for the nth time that day. trying to teach rumi his new name was harder than johnny had thought but the small pup sort of has his name remembered. he got him various accessories -- some that were unecessary and too expensive.

johnny heard the door open and then shut before a small black and brown puppy ran to the couch with his leash still attached.

 

"he's way less shy than he was last week." ten said as he knelt down to unclip the leash. he sat down next to johnny on the couch after making sure rumi’s bowl is full.

ten watched johnny type something in his phone and waited for him to notice he was watching.

"what?" johnny let out a small laugh through his nose.

 

"you never told me when we're going on our date." ten hinted.

since their kiss, johnny and ten talked it out that night, but it really consisted of sweaty makeout sessions with less talking than they planned. they decided they'll try to have a relationship since they both agreed that they find each other irresistable.

so now they're taking things relatively slow.

 

"ah," johnny remembered,"friday night."

 

"that's so soon, it's only wednesday," ten furrowed his eyebrows.

"is it like...a movie date or...?"

 

"no, i made reservations for us at the new restaurant by the theatre, so you should probably wear something nice." johnny said casually. he stood up and went to the kitchen and ten groaned in annoyance. the small black haired boy picked up rumi who was sitting by his feet and sat him on his lap.

he grabbed the remote and clicked through different channels before landing on the cooking channel where some random cooking competition was showing.

 

"uh, ten i thought i said rumi shouldn't be on the couch..." johnny set a glass of orange juice on a coaster on the coffee table and sat beside ten.

 

"i know but...he's so cute, he was practically begging me to come up here," ten pouted.

 

"off the couch," johnny demanded.

 

"fine." ten sighed, gently putting rumi back by his feet.

"so glad i don't have classes tomorrow!" ten exulted.

 

"do you wanna spend the night?" johnny questioned.

 

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for all the typos but i hope you enjoyed!! pls leave kudos and comments ((if you want))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh excuse my messy typos

"oh shit," johnny said in english when hearing the sound of glass breaking on the floor. he cursed under his breath as he kneeled down to sweep the glass into a pile with his hand. ten walked into the kitchen holding a bottle of wine. he was wearing johnny's long tee shirt that fell off of his shoulders. johnny let ten wear his shirt after he spilled water on his previous shirt while filling rumi's bowl. he also had on johnny's round framed glasses. his black hair fell beautiful over his forehead and he was only wearing a shirt and boxers, which allowed his beautifully bruised knees to show. ten was so precious and johnny wanted to do anything he could to protect and cherish him forever.  
it's friday afternoon and the two had planned to sleep in and then have wine. ten skipped his morning class for this. plus, he needed more details of the date him and johnny are going on.

  
"what happened?" ten asked.

"dropped a wine glass. it's no big deal." johnny grabbed the broom from the side of the fridge and ten started to walk into the kitchen to help.  
"no, i don't want you to step on glass," johnny insisted.  
ten stood in front of the kitchen and watched johnny clean until he was finished.

“can i come in now?” ten asked.

“put on those sandals,” johnny pointed to the nike slides that were sitting by the tv stand. ten slipped them on his feet and walked into the kitchen to put the wine on the counter.

“we haven’t even been dating for three weeks and you’re already making yourself at home here.” johnny chuckled, referring to ten’s bare legs.  
“and you look cute in my reading glasses.” johnny kissed ten on the cheek as he opened the wine.  
ten didn’t respond, he only blushed and watched johnny pour their wine.

“what happened there, though?” johnny raised an eyebrow, referring to ten’s bruised knees.  
“if you don’t mind me asking.” he quickly said.

ten giggled and said,”i think you know,”

“is it from dancing?”

“no...”

“then what could it be from-“ johnny stopped talking immediately after figuring it out.  
“oh,”

“yeah.”

“i had no idea you were like that...”

“like what?” ten furrowed his eyebrows.

“well people usually don’t get bruised up like that after doing it once, it looks like you do it as a hobby.” johnny chuckled but he stopped when he noticed ten’s expression changing.

“oh so i’m someone who sucks dick as a hobby?” ten scoffed.  
“i had no idea you were such a close minded jerk.” ten folded his arms over his chest in disapproval.  
"we haven't even had sex yet, how could i be 'like that' if we've never even fucked? i hooked up with a guy at his shitty loft with concrete floors, my knees got super bruised from that and only that. just because you're this mature adult with your entire life figured out doesn't mean you can judge me. fuck a relationship, this is obviously pointless."

"ten, i am so sorry," johnny gently held onto ten's arm so he wouldn't walk away.  
"i obviously fucked up."

“you did,” ten shrugged johnny’s hand off of his arm. “i’m leaving.” ten took off johnny’s sandals and glasses.  
“maybe i can go fuck some rando after this, i’ll even get my knees bruised up.” ten took off the shirt that johnny gave him and johnny tried his hardest not to stare at ten’s body.

“where the hell is my shirt,” ten folded his arms over his chest.

“on the couch.” johnny uttered. he couldn’t help but notice how toned the short boy was.  
ten started to walk to the living room but he stopped and gasped before lifting his foot and holding onto it.  
“are you fucking kidding me...” ten rolled his eyes when seeing the blood drip from his foot. of course he’d step on a piece of glass right when he’s trying to dramatically leave johnny’s house.

“hop up on the counter,” johnny said. ten looked at him with a confused expression.  
“to clean the blood off of your foot and put a band aid on it...”

ten didn’t want to oblige but he did, hopping up on the counter as he held his foot and waited for johnny to get paper towels and a band aid.

“i’ll be right back,” johnny informed.  
after a few moments, johnny came back with cotton balls, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a band aid.  
ten immediately stilled when he saw the rubbing alcohol.

“it’s just going to be a little sting, ten,” johnny said softly.  
“but first we have to get the glass out of your foot.”

“sorry for being an overdramatic emotional crybaby.” ten said as johnny placed a rag on the floor to clean up the blood from ten’s foot.

“no, don’t be, i was really dumb for assuming you sleep around,” johnny held ten’s foot and looked into his eyes.  
“okay this is going to hurt...a lot,” he said as he grabbed a pair of tweezers.

“woah when’d you get the tweezers?” ten furrowed his eyebrows.

“don’t worry about it.” johnny quickly kissed ten and the very confused boy kissed him back, then yelped when johnny ripped the glass out with the tweezers.

“that fucking hurt!” ten exclaimed in english, softly slapping johnny’s arm.

“i had to distract you.”

“it didn’t work.”

“well this part is gonna hurt even worse.” johnny dragged the trash can from the side of the counter and put the small piece of glass in it. he grabbed a cotton ball and put rubbing alcohol on it.

“you were right, by the way. i do sleep around and it’s become a habit since i can barely trust anyone.” ten admitted. he slouched down, revealing tiny rolls in his stomach that johnny found absolutely beautiful.  
“i haven’t slept with anyone in a while because i’m sort of with you now and i’m basically the god father of rumi so i have to set a good example for him.”

johnny chuckled in response,”i was still a jerk.”

“yeah, sorta.” ten agreed.

johnny gently placed his hand on ten’s thigh. ten loved the soft touch and didn’t want it to go away. he felt so much security and gentleness from one touch.  
“i know this is going to be really painful but...” johnny put the wet cotton ball on ten’s wound, making the thai boy hiss in pain. he shut his eyes tightly as johnny cleaned the blood from the cut.

“it’s okay,” johnny said softly. ten held johnny’s hand that was placed on his thigh. his eyes started tear up.  
“please just hurry up,” ten whined.  
he tried his best to stay still until johnny was finished.

ten felt the gentle security disappear when johnny took his hand off of ten’s thigh to grab a band aid.  
when johnny finally finished, he tossed the cotton ball in the trash and opened a band aid to stick on ten’s foot.

“feel better?” johnny asked. ten nodded and smiled,”thank you.”

ten let his foot hang off of the counter and he watched johnny put everything away.

“still don’t understand how and why you just took your shirt off so casually,” johnny chuckled.

“if you haven’t noticed, i’m impulsive.”

“really? wow i had no idea,” johnny gasped sarcastically.  
“so should we resume our wine date?” he asked.

“we don’t have to,” ten put his arms on johnny’s shoulders.  
he pulled johnny close to his and wrapped his legs around the tall boy’s torso.

“oh,” johnny smirked.  
“okay.” he places his hands around ten’s bare waist.  
he didn’t hesitate before kissing ten, it started slow and soft but as they continued, heat began to build up and everything became passionate. johnny wanted as much of ten as he could get and vice versa.

they pulled away for the sake of catching their breaths, they stared into each other’s eyes for a split moment and johnny couldn’t help but go back for more, this time kissing ten’s neck, trailing kisses across the younger’s shoulder.

ten threw his head back and exhaled softly as johnny kissed his neck again.  
“johnny,” ten breathed out. he tugged on johnny’s shirt, causing the older to stop for a second to take his shirt off, tossing it somewhere else.  
he continued kissing ten and everything felt less lustful and more intimate.  
they couldn’t get enough of each other.  
johnny began to take off his sweatpants, still kissing ten passionately. ten stopped him before muttering,”couch,”

“oh,” johnny chuckled before picking up ten, causing the younger to giggle as he was being carried to the couch.  
johnny sat ten down on the couch so he could take off his sweatpants.

“did i ever mention how great your body is?” johnny asked.

“no,” ten giggled.  
“thank you.”  
they both kissed again, this time sloppily as johnny whispered sweet nothings in ten’s ear.

“you’re cheesy.” ten smiled.  
“where are you condoms and lube?” he asked.

“i have to go all the way upstairs to get it.” johnny sighed.  
“stay right here,” he said before going upstairs quickly. he came back in a matter of seconds.

“now...where were we?” johnny smirked.

“stop being so cheesy and come here.” ten laughed, reaching his arms out for johnny to kiss him. ten rarely ever engaged in so much foreplay whenever he had sex but with johnny it was different.  
he tugged at the waistband of johnny’s boxers and pulled them down slightly before johnny assisted him and pulled them down, revealing johnny’s cock.

“oh my god,” ten mumbled.  
“it’s so...”

“i’ve been told,” johnny grinned.

ten was already fully hard before johnny was and taking off his underwear was a relief.

johnny grabbed the bottle of lube and clicked it open before pouring some on his fingers.

“get on your hands and knees, babe.” johnny ordered. ten obliged and for some reason he liked being ordered by johnny.

“ready?” johnny asked. ten nodded, teasingly poking his ass out.  
johnny slowly pushed a finger in ten’s entrance.

“ah,” ten bit his bottom lip. johnny pushed in more and waited until ten felt comfortable.

“okay?” johnny asked.

ten nodded,”more.”

johnny pushed in more and slowly circled his finger around.

“oh,” ten moaned out, the sound ten had made was so strangely beautiful to johnny.

“more.” ten pressed.  
johnny added another finger and figured ten was comfortable so he pushed in and out, erupting beautiful soft moans from the younger.

“okay?” johnny asked again.

ten nodded, confirming he feels stretched out enough.  
johnny retracted his fingers so he could get the condom. he opened it and took out the slimy feeling rubber before sliding it on his cock, too slow for ten’s liking. he opened the bottle of lube to slick up his cock before positioning himself for ten.

“ready?”

ten nodded.

johnny slowly thrusted in and it took ten more time than he though to get used to his size.

“oh...ouch...” ten muttered under his breath while johnny just barely pushed in past the tip.

“do you want me to go slower?”

“for now,” ten nodded,”please.”

johnny went as slow as he could, starting with pushing just the head in and out.  
“more,” ten begged.  
johnny gripped ten’s hips and slowly pushed in further, loud moans escaped the younger’s mouth as he did so.

“f-fuck...” johnny groaned, gripping ten’s hips tight enough to leave marks on his skin.

“h-harder...please...” ten moaned out.

johnny obliged and pushed in further, picking up hise pace and making his thrusts harder. he cursed, moaned, and groaned while he fucked ten as hard as he could like ten had asked.

ten’s soft yet loud moans filled almost the entire house. everything was so different from his one night stands and his useless hook ups. what he was experiencing right now was pure affection.

johnny wrapped his hand around ten’s cock and stroked it to add on to ten’s pleasure and it worked. the thai boy was whimpering with pleasure and it didn’t help that johnny was hitting his spot nearly every time he thrusted in.

“ah!” ten cried out, throwing his head back in immense pleasure.

“can you cum with me, baby?” johnny panted.

ten nodded and it took him a few more moments to feel it.

“f-fuck i’m gonna-“ ten managed to get out before him and johnny both came. ten came all over johnny’s fist and the couch, johnny came inside the condom as he rode out his high. ten whimpered from hypersensitivity.

when they finished they were both winded and sweaty messes. johnny pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash in the bathroom. he walked out the bathroom and saw ten lying on the couch. completely naked and fucked out. his hair was a mess and his skin was glistening with sweat.

“can’t believe we just fucked on my leather couch...” johnny chuckled.

“i can’t believe rumi slept through that whole thing.” ten said, gesturing to rumi who was asleep in his dog bed by the tv in front of them.

—————

  
ten fixed his bowtie and held johnny’s hand as they walked into the building.

“i thought you made dinner reservations, why are we at a concert hall?” ten furrowed his eyebrows. he noticed everyone else dressed just as fancy as him and johnny.

“dinner comes with it,” johnny opened the door for ten and the sound of soulful jazz music along with soft chattering poured out of the room and flooded their ears. ten gasped and put his hands over his mouth.  
“johnny...i’ve always wanted to see a live jazz band.”

“well here we are now,” johnny smiled.  
“there’s also an orchestra performing later.”

“dr. seo youngho,” a man in a black and white suit with an earpiece greeted johnny.  
“allow me to take you to your table.”

“i also made reservations for a balcony seat.” johnny held ten’s hand as he lead him to the stairs. they got to their table which was right in the front of the balcony, giving them a beautiful view of the musicians on the stage.

“this is so beautiful johnny,” ten beamed.  
“i have no words. i’m speechless.” he watched a waiter pour two glasses on champagne on their table.

“i want to make sure you don’t forget this date. when i first saw you, i couldn’t admit that i was infatuated. i still am and i don’t know how someone as beautiful, sweet, funny, and charming as you exists. you’re so special, ten.”

“stop,” ten blushed.  
“you’re going to make me really emotional.”

johnny chuckled and thanked the waiter for the champagne and menus.  
ten was focused on his menu and looking for something to order until the jazz band started playing a new song. the song they were playing sounded beautiful and ten couldn’t help but focus all of his attention on it.

“what song is this?” ten asked.

“there should be a list on a pamphlet.” johnny informed. he lifted his menu and found the pamphlet with the different bands and orchestras playing and the songs they’d perform.

ten looked for the name of the band which was easy to find out since it was blazoned on the drum set.

“corcovado.” ten read out loud. “it’s beautiful.”  
the atmosphere was almost too perfect to be real. everything was so peaceful and ten didn’t want the night to end. everything was perfect, and to top it off was the most perfect person in the world sitting right next to ten.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing smut but i hope you all enjoyed (: please leave comments & kudos if you’d like


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse my typos !!!!

__

  
“can i please have the notes i’m begging you.” ten pleaded, practically chasing after some random girl in his business class.

“you’re barely here, why should i give you my notes.” she scoffed as she continued to walk through campus.

“i know i’m never here and i’m trying to work on it. i’ll even pay you, i promise. i just really need your notes. i’m trying to not skip this class as often and i need to get caught up.”

she sat down at a picnic table and ten sat across from her. she looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows as she pulled her laptop out of her bag along with a text book and a highlighter.  
“what are you doing?”

“i need your notes...please, irene. i’m seriously begging you. we don’t know each other well but you’ll get good karma from helping out a stranger.” ten continued to beg.

“i’m not giving my notes to someone who skips class to sleep in.”

“i’ve just been spending a lot of time with my boyfriend, he’s been doing a lot of work lately and i can really only spend time with him in the morning. he’s a doctor so he’s never at his house so i watch his dog from time to time.” ten explained.

irene sighed and rolled her eyes.  
“look,” she began.  
“i’ll email you the notes. i have them typed on here.”

“but...?” ten added.

“but you won’t be able to understand without my help. tomorrow evening at 5 we can meet up at the coffee shop and i’ll go over everything for you, okay?”

ten excitedly jumped up,”oh my god thank you!” he beamed, reaching over to give her an unexpected hug.   
“thank you so much, i promise i won’t be asking you for anything else. i owe you so much!”

“hey tennie, i thought you’d be at work by now.” jaehyun said as he approached ten.

“yeah but i was asking irene for notes,” he said.  
“thank you again!” ten waved while he walked with jaehyun.

“you’ve been with johnny for like a month now and you’re already missing classes for him, wow what a devoted student!” jaehyun said sarcastically.

“two months actually,” ten corrected.  
“speaking of, i have to go to his place after work to watch rumi because he has some event he has to be at and he’s staying the night at a hotel.”

“you might as well move in over there, it’s not like you’re ever home anymore.”

ten did think about moving in with johnny but after all the small arguments they’ve gotten in over unnecessary things, ten decided it would be better to just visit a lot.

“i was thinking about bringing rumi over to our place but taeyong would flip out.”

“that and i’m allergic to dogs.”

“since when?” ten laughed.

“since i was a toddler i think.” jaehyun lied.

“you’re full of shit, jaehyun.”

———

“i had some of your strawberrry ice cream and i felt really bad so i went to the store and got you more. i also picked up some cranberry juice and chips.” johnny told ten as he gathered his things at the front door.

“what time will you be home in the morning?” ten asked, giving johnny his bag.

“around 9. go to class though, i’m sure rumi can stay here on his own for an hour if he goes on a walk in the morning.”

“i want to see you when you come home, though.”

“ten you’ll see me after your class. you were just telling me the other day that you’re going to get yourself caught up and you’re going to go to your classes more.”

ten sighed in compliance,”fine. have fun.”

“bye, love.” johnny gave ten a kiss.

“bye, be safe. i love you.” ten sighed.  
“now that you’re-“

“i know, ten. now that i’m out, some people will treat me terribly. i know, i’ll stay safe.” ever since johnny came out last month, he hasn’t received anything too terrible. people mostly only wanted to write an article on him and interview him. one of the best neurologists in the country — and probably one of the best in the world — has a boyfriend so of course people would want to ask questions.

“i love you.” johnny kissed ten again.   
“i’ll call you tonight after the event, okay?”

ten nodded. he opened the door for johnny to carry his things out.  
“me and rumi will miss you.”

“i’ll see you both tomorrow, don’t worry,” johnny chuckled.  
“bye, babe.” he shut the door and ten let out a groan of frustration.   
he locked the door and plodded his way through the house to look for something to eat in the fridge. he grabbed a container of left over pasta and heated it up in the microwave.

“don’t worry, rumi. i’ll take you on your walk when i’m done eating.” ten told the dog that sat at his feet.   
another reason ten didn’t want to move in with johnny is because johnny is barely home and he’d have to deal with feeling lonely for hours during his free time. so he spends his free time with his friends when he can, that’s what he’d rather do.

ten couldn’t help but think about johnny possibly leaving to go to california and he has to make his decision soon. ten feels like he’ll be responsible if johnny doesn’t go. for the past week ten has checked johnny’s emails to see if he emailed UCLA his final decision.  
of course johnny hasn’t decided yet but he will soon.

ten thought to when they got into an argument over the whole situation and they didn’t talk to each other for three days after that.

“you’re supposed to support me, ten. you’re being selfish for wanting me to stay here with you, not everything revolves around you, ten. this is my career that we’re talking about. you wouldn’t understand because you’re barely in your second year of university!” johnny argued.

“jesus christ, why do we always have to go back to my age. we get it, johnny. you’re a fucking wealthy doctor with offers from people around the world. you don’t give a shit about me and you never did, you were only stringing me along to give you something to do while you’re in korea until you leave for california.”  
ten was crying at that point.

normally johnny would care and try to comfort ten but all he said in response was,”fuck you.” and that’s when ten had an emotional breakdown in johnny’s kitchen. johnny had never seen ten that upset and angry at the same time and he hopes to never see that again.

they made up three days after that, both agreed that they were being childish and ten decided that whatever johnny decides will be alright with him.

of course that wasn’t entirely true. ten couldn’t stop thinking about how everything would be if johnny left and he probably wouldn’t be fine with what johnny decides if it means he’s going to live thousands of miles away from him with very different timezones.

ten didn’t realize his food was done and he also didn’t realize that he was sitting on the counter crying.

———

“dr. seo, i’m so glad you could make it to the event.” one of johnny’s former colleagues greeted.

“it’s a pleasure to be here.” johnny smiled, firmly shaking his hand.  
a photographer approached them with a camera and they both paused to smile before proceeding to talk.

“i was just reading an article about you, i had no idea you were into men.”

“yeah well...it happens.” johnny chuckled.

“i mean, seriously. you’d think a doctor with psychological background would be normal but it’s good to be able to diagonse yourself.”

“i’m sorry?” johnny furrowed his eyebrows, extremely suprised with how bold this man was.

“well you can easily diagnose yourself with some personality disorder...wait, you don’t think being attracted to the same sex is a psychological oddity?”

“i don’t, and the reason for that is because we are so conditioned to be attracted to the opposite sex for the sake of reproduction when really, we can and should be attracted to anyone. being attracted to the same sex is normal, just as being attracted to the opposite sex is.” johnny tried to explain without get agitated.

a woman who was most likely american approached the two.  
“oh, dr. seo, this is my good friend, lucille.”

“hi, nice to meet you,” she smiled.  
“sorry my korean is terrible.” she said in english.

“it’s okay, i speak english.” johnny returned the smile.

“dr. seo and i were just talking about sexuality. he believes that it’s normal to be attracted to the same sex.”

“oh!” lucille exclaimed.  
“you’re the man who came out recently, right?”

johnny nodded. it was starting to get clear that he was angry.

“in america it’s so widely accepted and i don’t understand how. it’s crazy over there. god created men and women to be together.” lucille explained.

“well my boyfriend and i actually discuss this all the time,” johnny said.  
“we wonder why and how it’s so possible to be so close minded in a world full of advancing technology. it’s obvious that most of this is internalized and it all has to do with conformity, but it’s ridiculous how people like you still manage to pretend to be confused about all of it when really you’re just homophobic people.” he fake laughed, making the two in front of him to join in on the laughter uncomfortably.

———

“yeah so irene is helping me with my notes just until i’m caught up enough.” ten told yuta.

“aw man, i wish you could come.” yuta sighed. he was throwing a party for no reason at all.

“sorry, i’ll find some time to plan something else with you and everyone. i’ve been so busy lately.”

“how’s your doctor boyfriend?” yuta smirked.

“he’s good, he’s actually at some event right now so i’m watching his dog at his place.” ten picked up rumi and put him to the camera so yuta could see him.

“oh he’s gotten big since i saw him.”

“yeah, it’s like watching my own kid grow up.”   
ten set down rumi and picked up his phone.   
“are jaehyun and taeyong going to break up?” ten asked.  
“they’ve been odd for a while.”

yuta shook his head,”no they’re just both going through their own shit right now. taeyong is being...well taeyong and jaehyun is stressed from his assignments.” he explained.  
“maybe if you were at your house more you’d notice.” he chuckled.

“yeah, i know. i’m getting a lot of shit for never hanging out with my friends anymore. i’m just trying to spend as much time with johnny as i can before he goes to UCLA.”

“oh damn i forgot all about that...”

“yeah, he’s probably gonna go because he really loves his work and it’s fine that he wants to go, i’ll probably cry a lot.”

“can’t you go with him?” yuta suggested.

“oh god, no. i can’t just transfer colleges when i’m already doing terrible right now.”

“well imagine living in california with the love of your life. he’d probably live in one of those big mansions in los angeles and you’ll meet a lot of celebrities. plus weed is legal there.”

ten sighed,”i can’t just live in another country.”

“you’re right.” yuta shrugged.

“i just wonder what johnny is doing right now. he’s probably having fun with all of his other rich friends.”

————

“for the sake of reproduction, it’s recommended for male and female to be together. but for the sake of just love and having a romantic relationship, anyone can be with who they choose,” johnny explained. he was now discussing this with three people and one of them agreed with him.

“well earlier you said that kids are taught to be attracted to the opposite sex, how is that possible when they’re naturally attracted to someone?” lucille asked.

“well considering how heterosexuality is just plastered everywhere, it’s understanding that kids thing they’re limited to just the other gender.”

“well dr. seo, i must say...your theories are quite unique. i can understand why so many neuroscientists and psychologists want to work with you.”

“yeah,” johnny scoffed.  
“fuck this.” he muttered before gulping down his drink and leaving the large ballroom.

——

ten traced his finger around the rim of the wine glass as he stared at the tv.   
rumi was laying on the floor, chewing on a worn out stuffed animal.   
he figured he’d watch tv to keep himself up while waiting for johnny to call him.

ten heard the front door open and rumi’s ears perked up. he paused the tv and he sat there frozen, trying to decide what to do. his first instinct was to grab the remote and a shoe.  
he stood up slowly and began to walk to the foyer.

“i’ll call the cops!” ten exclaimed as he reached the foyer.   
he slowly walked in the foyer and he saw a tall man standing at the front door with a long tan jacket on.

“johnny!” ten squealed.   
“what are you doing here?” he threw himself on johnny and gave him a hug.  
“i thought you were an intruder!”

“i’m surprised you’re still up.” johnny kissed ten on the cheek.

“why are you here so early?”

“i missed you.” johnny smiled.   
“i was bored out of my mind over there.”  
he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack.   
“come here,” johnny wrapped his hands around ten’s waist and kissed him.   
he unbuttoned his dress shirt and the two of them stumbled as johnny tried to lead them upstairs. they finally got upstairs after sloppy kisses and tripping over each other’s feet.

johnny tried to unbutton the last few buttons of his shirt but he was so busy kissing ten, he couldn’t unbutton them.   
ten noticed johnny’s eagerness and pulled away from their kiss.  
“slow down, babe,” ten panted.

“sorry,” johnny chuckled. “i’m so...” he sighed climbed off of ten to lay down beside him.

“are you okay?” ten furrowed his eyebrows. he sat on his heels and waited for johnny to respond.  
johnny only rested his head on ten’s knees and said,”i love you.”

“i love you too but...are you okay?”  
ten ran his hands through johnny’s dark messy hair. he looked into johnny’s eyes and it took him a few seconds to realize he was crying.

“johnny?” ten’s eyes widened.  
“what’s wrong?”

“they don’t take me seriously,” johnny cried.  
“to everyone, i’m just the one doctor who came out as gay.”

“what happened, johnny?” ten rubbed the older’s forehead softly and wiped away his tears with his free hand.

“i-i went to that stupid event and all they did was...act like i’m some fucking child who doesn’t understand psychology. th-they tried to use fucking psychology to say that i’m mentally ill for being attracted to men.” johnny was nearly sobbing. ten has never seen him this upset.

“they’re assholes, babe. no one wants to admit they’re homophobic, especially over here.” ten said softly.

“it’s just like high school,” johnny muttered.  
“when i told my friend that i felt some sort of attraction to guys he told everyone and...” johnny voice was shaking as he tried to continue telling ten what happened.

“shhh,” ten comforted.  
“it’s okay. i love you so much and i’m so proud of who you are, johnny. more people appreciate you than you think and i want you to know that.” he cooed.  
he wiped johnny’s tears and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.  
“i’m so in love with you, johnny.”

nothing else was said that night. johnny fell asleep on ten’s lap and eventually ten fell asleep sitting up with his head rested on the headboard. if only the universe could separate them, it’d have a hard time trying to.

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone!!!! it’s still 2017 here but to those who are in 2018 right now or are close to it: have a beautiful year and i wish the best for all of youuu 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse all my typos !!!!!!

“so have you come up with a decision yet?” dr. kang asked johnny as she filed away papers.

johnny shrugged,”i have no idea what to do,”

“you don’t have much time left.” dr. kang gave johnny a worried look.  
johnny nodded, knowing he only has a month’s time before accepting or declining UCLA’s offer. obviously his difficulty making the decision all goes back to his boyfriend. not only will he have to endure extreme loneliness, he’ll have to think about how ten handles a practical breakup. it’s not a “real” breakup since they’ll keep in touch, but they’ll be away from each other with a nearly 20 hour time difference. hearing ten’s broken voice on the phone every time johnny calls him would be heartbreaking.

“what if i did all of my research here and sent it to los angeles? i could send all the data to them through email and i could fax everything to them.” johnny suggested.

dr. kang sighed,”that would be easier but they’d rather have your work done over there, that way they can have better access to it all.”

johnny nodded in realization that if he wants to do what he loves he going to have to leave the person he loves.

three tiny knocks were heard at the dolr and dr. kang furrowed her eyebrows,”come in!” she called. the door opened and johnny turned around to see who it was.

“taeil?” johnny coughed.

“let’s get drinks.” taeil smiled.

“i’m at work...” johnny looked over at dr. kang and she raised her eyebrows in an amused manner.

“when your shift is over, we can get drinks with doyoung!” taeil planned. he waited for johnny’ response while kneeling in the doorway.

“okay but you’re paying.” johnny sighed.

“got it!” taeil smiled.

———

“isn’t this your first year here?” ten asked mark who was sitting in the cafe with him, taeyong, and sicheng.

“yeah, me and taeyong have been friends for a while but i’ve been so busy with my studies i haven’t been able to meet all of his friends, i’ve only met jaehyun.” mark explained.  
it turns out that mark’s friends are already familiar with taeyong and jaehyun since they had a class together the first half of the semester.

“this is the one dating the doctor.” taeyong told mark, slightly covering his mouth jokingly so ten couldn’t see.

ten picked a chocolate chip off of his muffin and threw it at taeyong.  
“i can hear you, asshole.” he rolled his eyes.

“are you abandoning us again tonight or are you actually going to be home?” taeyong asked ten, as he searched for the chocolate chip ten threw at him.

“i don’t know, johnny texted me earlier and asked me something about drinking with his friends. i’ve never properly met his friends.”

“going out drinking with a whole bunch of older men? gross.” sicheng commented, not bothering to look up from his textbook.

“they’re not even ten years older than me,” ten rolled his eyes.

“he’s 28, right?” mark asked.  
ten nodded in response.

“ten when you were born he was like 9.” mark laughed, earning an angry look from ten.

“well i’m 19 and it’s legal.” ten retorted, folding his arms over his chest.  
taeyong laughed and shook his head, putting the chocolate chip ten threw at him in a napkin so he can throw it in the trash.

“how’s the sex, though? it can’t be any better from me and yuta’s.” sicheng asked, looking up ten who flushed red with embarrassment.  
mark laughed and looked over at taeyong to see if he was laughing but he wasn’t, he instead gave sicheng a ‘stop-being-so-provocative” look.

“well,” ten giggled.  
“it’s...fun...”

“and?” sicheng pressed.

“this is way too personal, winwin.” ten laughed nervously.

“maybe you don’t want to admit that me and yuta have better sex than you and johnny.” sicheng joked.

“his name is johnny?” mark burst into laughter, unable to control himself while nearly falling out of his seat.

“fine.” ten sighed.  
“let’s just say there’s a lot of hair pulling and scratches.”

“i could never pull yuta’s hair. he dyes it so much that strands would probably fall out.” sicheng set his pen down in his text book and shut it so he could be more engaged in the conversation about sex.  
“have you ever topped?” he asked.

“what is with all these questions? and yes, i topped once or twice but johnny kind of hated it because he’s not used to it.”

sicheng nodded and thought of more questions and all ten could do is die from embarrassment.

———

johnny lodged the highlighter between his teeth as he scribbled down important things while talking on the phone.

“do you think i could take a tour of the campus?” johnny asked. ten slowly opened johnny’s office door and noticed he was talking on the phone. he was speaking english so he was most likely talking to a UCLA representative.

ten hopped on johnny’s desk and sat there to wait for him to finish. since johnny was on the phone for a while, ten tried to organize the mess of papers that were cluttered everywhere to keep him busy, but that was until johnny silently stopped him.  
ten put on johnny’s reading glasses and gave johnny a mocking look which made the older slightly smile.  
when johnny finally hung up, he set his notebook down.

“was that UCLA?” ten asked in english.

“yeah, i’m going to california next week for a tour of the campus. i called real estate agencies over there as well to apply for houses to look at, just in case i move out there.” johnny said. he noticed ten’s worried look that grew into a sad smile.  
“come here,” johnny said softly, gesturing for ten to sit on his lap.  
ten hopped off of the desk and moped his way to johnny’s lap.

“i know youre really upset and worried about all of this,” johnny sighed as he wrapped his arms around ten who at the moment seemed emotionless but extremely clingy.  
“i would actually love for you to come with me next week.”

“can’t,” ten muttered.  
“i can’t miss classes.”

“you could always ask your professor to email the notes and lessons to you.” johnny suggested.  
“i just really don’t want you to be upset about everything. you’re the love of my life, ten. it really hurts knowing that you’ve been dreading this for a while.”

“if we both go, what are we gonna do about rumi?” ten asked.

“he’s coming with us.” johnny smiled.  
“i promise you this will be the best vacation of your life. we’ll be there for 6 days and we can do whatever we want there.”

ten rested his head on johnny’s shoulder and a small sniffle was enough for johnny to realize he was crying.  
“what will i do when you really leave and i’m here all by myself without you. you’re going to be so far away from me and i’ll never be able to visit you. you’ll probably meet someone else in america who’s way older and smarter than me and you’ll get married and forget all about me and i won’t find anyone else because i only want you and i want to be with you forever.” the more ten ranted, the less johnny could comprehend everything he was saying. he was speaking a mixture of korean and english.

“ten, ten, ten, shhhh.” johnny said softly.  
“i will never find someone else. you will always be the light of my life and no one can ever compare to you. i want to be with you for the rest of my life, too. if i move over there i will be in korea visiting you so much. i don’t know what i’d do without you. i’m scared too and i’m worried that we’ll forget each other as well but i know we won’t. i can’t imagine what my life would be like if i forgot about you.” johnny whispered softly in ten’s ear. his voice made ten even more upset because he’ll miss being in the presence of it. “i love you so much, chittaphon and no matter how many times you tell me you hate your real name i’ll still annoy you by calling you it.”  
ten giggled softly, followed by a sniffle. he took off johnny’s glasses that were wet with tears.

ten intertwined his dainty fingers with johnny’s and he sighed as he calmed himself down.  
“i love you.”

“maybe we can go drinking with taeil and doyoung tomorrow night. i just want to stay here with you for the rest of the night.” johnny said.

“how about...an ice cream and a movie date?” ten suggested.

“sounds perfect.” johnny agreed.

they both can admit that they’d die for each other. they can admit that they would feel so detached if they’re miles away from each other. they can also admit that they’re so in love with each other and despite the many arguments they’ve gotten into, they can’t imagine what life would be like without each other. but johnny can’t admit that he’s ready to marry ten after four months of being with him and he’s been planning a proposal for a few days now.

————

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story jumps around a lot but johnny and ten have been together for four months now it was another two month time jump ahhhh


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is full of typos :/

johnny held ten’s hand as he opened the door for the two leave the airport. he was equally as tired as ten but he was more energetic. they found their cab and placed their bags in the trunk and ten put rumi’s cage in between them on the backseat.   
johnny informed the cab driver where to take them and they both were silent during the drive to their hotel, mostly because of their exhaustion. it’s 1am in los angeles at the moment and since they’re still running on seoul time, they shouldn’t be as tired as they were but the plane ride was tiring.

they arrived to their hotel that johnny could admit was overly expensive and took their bags out of the cab. a porter greeted the two when they went to the front desk and put their luggage on a carrier before taking it to their room.

“enjoy your stay, room service is available 24/7,” the receptionist finished explaining everything to johnny and ten who nodded and smiled since they were simply too tired to respond.   
they went to their room and as soon as ten plopped himself on the bed he fell asleep.   
johnny on the other hand took a shower and unpacked his outfit for the day. he unpacked ten’s bags so it would be easier for him to find an outfit in the morning. 

as soon as he finished unpacking he took off ten’s shoes and jacket and put the blanket over him before falling asleep.   
——  
they slept for at least 11 hours and ten was the first to wake up. he fed rumi and took a shower. he forgot he was in los angeles so he was a bit nervous when realizing he’d have to communicate since he wasn’t too confident with his english, even though johnny tells him all the time that he’s perfectly fluent. 

ten opened the balcony door and nearly fainted at how beautiful the view was. it was spectacular. he immediately took out his phone and took as many photos as he could. he couldn’t imagine how beautiful it will be at night.   
he sent as many pictures as he could to his friends in a group chat, all of them responded almost immediately with how lucky ten was. of course jaehyun had to make a comment of how they’re ahead of time and ten is in the past.   
the 17 hour time difference was something he had to get used to.

ten felt arms snake around his waist and he felt the warmest presence on his back.   
a soft kiss was left on ten’s neck followed by a,”good morning, beautiful.” johnny’s voice was sweet and silky as he warmly embraced ten with so much affection. 

“this is a dream,” ten marveled.   
“i love this, and you.” 

johnny rested his chin on ten’s shoulder. he hummed softly in response and asked,”what should we do today?” 

ten shrugged. he put his hands over johnny’s and watched the cars go by.  
“what do you have in mind?” 

“i don’t know. i’m scheduled to see the house at 4, it’s 12 now. we have a few hours.” johnny said.

“isn’t it weird how it was tuesday in seoul but right now it’s monday? it’s like we went back in time.” ten laughed to himself.

“yeah,” johnny chuckled.

“we can take rumi for a walk at a dog park for a little.” ten suggested, going back to he question johnny asked him.

“and then?” johnny asked.

“then we can get something to eat, and if we have time we can go to this special store i read about online...” ten smirked, even though johnny couldn’t see his expression.

“yeah? and what store is that?” 

“you’ll see when i show you.” ten grinned.

“wow, okay.” johnny smiled. he kissed ten on the shoulder and was just about to let go of him to go back inside until ten turned around and kissed him. they kissed for a few seconds until johnny’s phone rang inside.

“shit,” johnny sighed. he went inside and ten followed him, sliding the balcony door back shut. 

“hello?” johnny answered. 

ten grabbed his socks and shoes and plugged his phone in to charge for a bit.   
he listened to johnny’s conversation as it was ending and after johnny said,”okay...thank you, bye.” he hung up. 

“what happened?” ten noticed by his tone that something was wrong.

“after my UCLA tour tomorrow, they want me to confirm if i’ll be going or not...” johnny sat on the edge of the bed.

“like...right after?”

johnny nodded. 

worry and fear swarmed ten’s stomach as he sat next to johnny. he knows johnny will say yes, he also knows he’ll have to start thinking about living without being able to physically see johnny.

“let’s just...enjoy our time here right now and we’ll see how things go from tomorrow after the tour, okay?” johnny assured. ten nodded. 

——

ten and johnny watch the real estate agent unlock the door. ten held tightly on rumi’s leash. the door opened and ten was immediately shocked at how beautiful the house was. they haven’t even left the foyer.

“the basement will be finished in a week or two, but all the other construction was just recently done.” nick, the real estate agent informed.  
they walked into the empty living room, johnny was mostly fascinated by the stairs that were just right above them. 

“the floors used to be carpet but the recent owner requested it to be redone with oak wood flooring. this room is really spacious, perfect for small gatherings and you can move furniture around easily since the floor doesn’t scratch as bad. if the floor ever gets scratched, you could always use wood cleaner to fix it.”

“this has the second living room, right?” johnny asked.

“yes,” nick nodded.  
“it’s just past the kitchen.” he said as he led ten and johnny to the kitchen. 

“oh my goodness this kitchen is perfect.” ten marveled. 

“the surfaces are all marble and the island comes with stools already.” nick said, smiling at ten’s amazement.   
“also, this place is perfect for small animals such as your dog.”

“i’m sure he loves it too.” johnny chuckled. 

nick led johnny and ten to the second living room. it was carpet this time and it was a little smaller than the first living room. 

“see, this could be an area for children if you two are planning on-“

“oh we’re actually just boyfriends, we’re not married or thinking about kids or anything.” ten immediately said.

“yet,” johnny muttered, inaudible to ten but audible enough to nick. 

they toured the rest of the house and nick wished johnny good luck on his purposal while ten wasn’t looking. johnny purposely considered buying this house first because he wants ten to live with him. there are two office rooms along with 4 bedrooms and 5 and a half bathrooms. johnny couldn’t possibly live by himself with all of the space.

after they finished, they went back to their hotel to put rumi in his cage so they can go out for dinner. ten felt really bad for putting him in a cage but he couldn’t let him stay in the room roaming around especially since service maids come to the room and when they open the door rumi could run out. 

now they’re out at a diner in koreatown that ten was glad wasn’t a fancy expensive one since he feels like johnny has been spending too much of his money on this vacation. 

“it’s so weird how you’re 18 here and i’m 27.”   
johnny pointed out.

“yeah and i’d still be a high school student.” ten thought about how weird it was and shook the thought out of his head as he continued to eat his dumplings.

“if i end up going to UCLA, you could always live with me.” johnny suggested.  
“you could transfer to UCLA and finish out college and we’ll live happily ever after.” 

ten huffed and picked up a dumpling with his chopsticks before dipping it in sauce.  
“i can’t,” ten said before shoving the dumpling in his mouth. he chewed carefully and held his index finger up to notify johnny to wait for him to finish chewing so he can explain.  
“my mom told me about this a few years ago,”   
he said, covering his mouth as he swallowed his food.  
“when i was around 4, my mom tried to move us to florida. we lived in thailand at the time and it was around the time of the 9/11 attacks in new york,” ten explained. he didn’t realize he was speaking english this entire time.  
“they searched my dad for the longest time and when we finally went through, we stayed in florida for a few weeks and we were were considered undocumented since we didn’t have permanent visas. so my mom went through the whole visa process and it stressed her out so much that she decided that we’d just move back to thailand. it was like a short vacation. we moved to south korea five years ago which was easier but now i’m afraid that this whole visa thing will just be really hard for me. i don’t know how hard it will be for you since your family is in chicago but i don’t want this to stress me out as much as it stressed out my mom back then.” 

“oh.” was all johnny said. he knows the process could be slightly easier for him because his birth certificate says he was born in america. but ten’s says he was born in thailand and obtaining a visa for a thailand born south korean citizen can be difficult. 

“these dumplings are really good by the way,” ten changed the subject. johnny nodded, agreeing with ten. he didn’t want to show his worry since ten had already moved on from the subject.

“oh and the only way everything could be easier if i were married to an american citizen but that’ll never happen so...” ten shrugged and continued to eat his food.

“i know i’m not exactly an american citizen anymore but you could marry me. i’m american born so my eligibility for permanent residence wouldn’t take as long to get. but i don’t know, it’s just a thought. could you imagine getting married at 18?” johnny chuckled.

“well actually i wouldn’t mind getting married at this age but i would want to wait a few years. but johnny, i’m not going to live with you so i think we should just get over it. i’m sorry but, trying to become a citizen here especially under the current government is like impossible and plus i’m too young to just move to a different country away from my family.” ten set his chopsticks down and grabbed a napkin to wipe the greasy sauce from his mouth. 

johnny was confused by ten’s sudden change in behavior and said,”you’re right...let’s just enjoy ourselves here. we can just forget about the fact that i’m trying to help you.” 

“wow so i’m suddenly a jerk for turning down your offer? i thought i was supposed to be impulsive and childish, not you,” ten rolled his eyes.

“since when am i being impulsive and childish?”

“let’s get married and grow old together and live in a gigantic house and have kids.” ten said in a mocking tone.

“oh my god, you’re actually angry that i want to fucking help you live here? you’ve been so upset that we’re going to be away from each other and now you want nothing to do with me? great.” johnny put put 50 dollars on the table and stood up before leaving the small restaurant. ten set his napkin down and followed johnny.

“i can’t believe you’re being so childish.” ten scoffed when he caught up with johnny.  
“you’re having a temper tantrum over something so stupid.”

“god, i should’ve thought twice before spending nearly 50 thousand dollars in american money on a fucking ring for you. i actually should’ve just thought twice before dating a college student because i had no idea you’d ruin my ability to make such an important decision in my life.”

“go to hell!” ten cried.  
“you can stay here for the rest of your fucking life and i hope you never contact me. if i’ve been such a problem in your life then maybe we should break up. i was obviously your boy toy to keep you busy in korea.” ten wiped the tears that seemed to be non stop as they fell down his cheeks. he took out his phone and called a cab as he walked the opposite direction from johnny. 

———

ten sat on the balcony, staring at the view of the city at night. it was overwhelmingly beautiful. he was sitting there for about two hours and he watched the sunset and the moon replace it in that span of time. he cried over three times and thought of the perfect apology to give johnny but he didn’t know what to say. he knows everything that was said was just out of pure frustration. 

ten mustered up as much courage as he could while he stood up. he reached for the door but it already opened and johnny was standing there. 

“i’m sorry,” they both said. ten giggled a little bit and said,”i’m sorry i was being a pain in the ass earlier. i’ve just never been so committed to someone as i am to you and marriage scares me because we could slowly lose our commitment and everything would just fall apart. i just don’t want to make that mistake.”

“if you’re not ready, it’s okay. if you’re not ready move here that’s okay, too. what i said about dating you was so selfish and cruel and there’s no reason i should justify it. i made such a shitty move today and i understand if you don’t forgive me.” 

“no, johnny i forgive you. i started the whole thing and it was really stupid on my part. i really do love you and i would love to live with you. you’re the love of my life, i don’t think i can ever break up with you. i want to marry you, johnny.” 

“ten i thought you wanted to-“

“we can wait a few years but i want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life, i want to be here, with you.” ten pleaded, he placed his hands on johnny’s shoulders and stared into his eyes, the city lights were making johnny’s eyes look beautiful and ten fell in love with him for the nth time in their relationship.

johnny held ten’s hand and led him to the couch where his bag that wasn’t fully unpacked yet was. he reached into a tiny pocket of the bag and pulled out a small black box.   
“we have to do this properly.” johnny chuckled as he led ten back to the balcony. he couldn’t find words to describe the how breathtaking the city scenery was. 

johnny held ten’s hand as he kneeled on one knee. before even saying anything, ten exclaimed,”yes johnny, i’ll marry you,” followed by a laugh that johnny found so precious. 

johnny opened the black box and two gold ring bands were displayed, one that had 5 diamonds embedded around it.  
“i know diamonds aren’t really your thing but i just needed to spend money on you.” johnny said as he put the ring on ten’s left ring finger.

“oh my god...i’m engaged.” ten covered his mouth.  
“i’m fucking engaged!” ten screamed over the balcony. 

“god, you’re a mess,” johnny chuckled. “hey, i kind of need help getting up...i think i heard a few bones crack when i knelt down.” 

ten helped johnny up and kissed him before screaming again,”I’M FUCKING ENGAGED!”   
he took his phone out and took a photo of his ring, sending it to the group chat along with the message ‘i’m engaged bitches’. 

ten didn’t know he’d be engaged at so young and johnny didn’t know his future husband would be the college student he met in a cafe when he needed to plug his laptop in. they’ve been going through unexpected but wanted changes and ten’s glad he met johnny because he’s matured so much and became less of an idealistic thinker. the two were perfect for each other and they couldn’t help but thank taeil’s stupid ass for trying to hook them up. 

 

“wait oh my god...” ten gasped.  
“you’re going to be 30 when i’m 21...” 

“don’t worry, ten. you’ll age with me.” johnny grinned. 

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is such a roller coaster


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse my typos 

  
ten woke up to the notification of an email and he sat up immediately, blocking the sun from his face when it decided to blind him. he grabbed his mac book instead of his phone and opened it, going straight to emails as he checked to see if it was important. of course it was just an email confirming that the orders for his company’s clothing line has arrived at the studio.   
he checked the time in the corner. it’s 9:30 in the morning on a sunday and johnny and ten are both off of work. it’s also their wedding anniversary. they’ve been married for two years now.

instead of waking johnny, ten decided to rest his head on his sleeping husband’s bare chest.   
the two years that they’ve been married haven’t been perfect, but nearly every night they end up cuddled right up under each other whispering stupid things to each other before they go to sleep. there have been nights where ten would sleep on the couch or johnny would sleep on the couch but they could never go a day without acknowledging to each other.

a few weeks ago ten invited one of his company’s choreographers for dinner, johnny hated how much they had in common and how much they bonded with each other. his name is yukhei and he’s also thai and he’s closer to ten’s age. johnny is 31 and ten is 22 now, yukhei is 19 and they bond differently than johnny does with ten. during the entire dinner, ten recieved multiple glares from johnny and when yukhei left, they had an argument. it was a small argument and it resulted in really rough and angry sex that ended in them apologizing to each other.

ten has been jealous over johnny, too, especially when taeil came to visit and johnny’s attention was all on taeil and only on taeil. it didn’t help that johnny revealed that he dated taeil a long time ago. ten was silently upset with johnny and when taeil left to go back to korea, they argued over that and that also resulted in rough angry sex that ended in them apologizing to each other.

not all of their arguments ended in sex but significant ones did. sometimes they got tired of each other and other times they would fall in love with each other again. everything is so unpredictable but everything still works out just fine.

johnny decided to study at UCLA for a year and after finishing his research he became a scientist at a neurology center based at UCLA where he sometimes works with patients after being called in for special cases but he mostly focuses on research.

ten couldn’t go back to sleep so he waited for johnny to wake up as he traced tiny shapes on the older’s chest. the bedroom door was pushed open and rumi walked in the room, hopping on the bed with a toy in his mouth. he wagged his tail excitedly since he wanted to play but when ten showed no signs of wanting to play with him, rumi walked to the end of the bed and chewed on his toy by himself.

ten thought about how much he missed his friends and he wanted to call them but they were probably busy. the last time he saw them was nearly 6 months ago when he went to south korea to visit his family. they keep in touch as much as they can and their groupchat from years ago is still very active, even with new members added.   
ten and johnny both knew their decision to marry was so impulsive and they barely put thought into it but they did it and they ended up fine.

johnny stirred a bit and he breathed heavily before his eyes began to flutter open. ten lifted his head and waited for johnny to finish waking up before kissing him.

“good morning,” johnny said, his voice was groggily and deep. ten sat up and grabbed his phone off of the night stand.

“he must hate his room.” johnny said, referring to rumi who was sitting by feet and chewing on a toy.

“he needs a friend,” ten sighed.  
“like another puppy, or a guinea pig, or a cat, or a baby.”

“a baby?” johnny chuckled.   
“do you think we could actually take care of a baby?”

ten shrugged.

johnny laughed as he stood up and made his side of the bed. he went to the bathroom and went through his normal morning routine before climbing back in the bed with ten. making his bed was completely useless at this point.

“it’s our anniversary.” johnny said.

“2 years...it seems longer.” ten ran a hand through his hair.  
he grabbed his phone and checked his notifications before setting it back down.   
“the new stuff for neo culture studio came in this morning. i just have to make sure one of the staff gets it all stocked and then i’ll have a completely free day.”

  
“can i buy a hat from there?” johnny asked jokingly.

“you can have it for free, it’s your anniversary gift.” ten grinned as he stood up. he used the bathroom and went through his routine, doing the same as johnny except his face routine had a lot more to it than just face wash and moisturizer.   
he went back to the bedroom and noticed rumi left. he climbed back in the bed and grabbed the remote.

“should we go out for breakfast or should we have breakfast here?” ten asked, clicking through channels.

johnny thought of whether he wanted to put effort into cooking breakfast with ten or if he wanted to go to a crowded overrated local breakfast diner full of tourists and teenagers.

“i think breakfast here is fine.” johnny answered.   
he watched ten flip through channels and set the remote down when landing on a tolerable show since he gave up on looking. although ten is still young, he has aged quite a bit in the past few years. he doesn’t have that much of a baby face and stress from work has added permanent facial features that weren’t that noticeable. every morning ten would wake up with bags under eyes, regardless of whether he had a good sleep or not. johnny loved the naturalness of ten’s eyebags since his skin is always so clear.

“oh my god i’m really craving waffles.” ten whine.

“you’ve been craving a lot of food lately...are you pregnant?” johnny asked, feeling ten’s stomach.

“haha, very funny.” ten said in a mocking tone.  
“after months of a failed diet i’ve been craving literally everything.”

“well that’s why you shouldn’t have went on the diet.” johnny shrugged.   
“especially since you didn’t need it.”

this was the topic of their arguments for weeks. ten’s diet mostly made him moody and cranky since he wasn’t eating enough and johnny found it completely useless.   
luckily ten ended it after being invited to a celebratory dinner with johnny.

“what should we do after the breakfast?” the younger questioned.

“i have no idea. i only have stuff planned for tonight.” johnny shrugged.

“well, sitting around and doing nothing is the plan until tonight.” ten confirmed.

——

“oh my god,” ten covered his mouth as his ears were filled with the sound of live jazz music and soft chattering filled his ears.

“remember our first actual date? three years ago we attended a live music diner and i told you i didn’t want you to forget. i don’t want you to forget this night either.”

ten had no words and he hugged johnny tightly and stood on his toes to kiss him.  
johnny lead ten to their table and waited for the music to finish so the song that he requested weeks ago would play. after the song ended and there was a brief transition, a different song was being played.

“wait johnny,” ten stopped everything he was doing.  
“this was the song i heard that night!” his eyes beamed brightly as he rested his chin on his hand.

“yeah,” johnny nodded. “i requested it before tonight.”   
  
“here,” ten picked up a bag that he had by his chair. he gave it to johnny and said,”i really hope you like this.”

johnny shook the bag by his hear jokingly and made an unsure look. “if this is what will help me progress with my research...”

“open it, babe,” ten giggled. he watched johnny open the bag and then reach in it.   
he felt around and there were a few things and johnny picked out the box first.

he looked at ten as he held it.

“open it,” ten pressed.

“okay,” johnny opened the box and he gasped, covering his mouth and setting the box down.  
“ten, oh my god i’ve been looking at this for months, i’ve been saving up for this...it nearly costs as much as our house!” he said as he stared at the watch in awe.

“now you don’t have to save up.” ten smiled.  
“look at the other stuff.” he smirked while he watched johnny reach in the bag.   
he pulled out red laced material and immediately put it back and looked around so no one would see.  
“ten!” johnny exclaimed.

“that’s for later.” ten smiled mischievously.

“um,” johnny took a sip of his wine and almost choked on it before setting down. he cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

“what? it’s not like you’ve never seen me in pretty lingerie.” ten giggled. he knew why johnny was so shocked. johnny knew that their sex later would consist of the multiple kinks that they share.   
“happy anniversary.” the thai boy grinned.

“uh, i think we’re ready to order,” johnny said to a waitress that passed by.

———

ten was on his knees, propped up on his heels as he stared at his husband innocently with soft eyes. the red laced material adorned on his beautiful golden skin that was kissed by the LA sun.

“you look so beautiful like this,” johnny said softly. ten blushed and looked at the floor.

“look at me, babe,” johnny said, bending down to putting two fingers under ten’s chin to lift it up. he pulled the drawer open while ten watched him in curiosity, he felt butterflies of excitement in his stomach when johnny pulled out two long silk ribbons, one thicker than the other.

ten placed his hands behind his back before he was even told to. johnny his dainty wrists together with the ribbon and then proceeded to wrap the ribbon over ten’s eyes. this process was silent, they could only hear their own hearts beating faster from the anticipation.

johnny stood in front of ten and began to unbuckle his belt. ten could only hear the metallic sounds of the belt buckle clinking and then he heard it drop to the floor.

johnny held his dick and put it on ten’s lips.   
“open,” he demanded.   
ten opened his mouth and began to suck on johnny’s cock.

“faster.” johnny muttered.   
ten obliged and significantly changed the speed. he hollowed his cheeks and lifted his chin slightly so he could take him in deeper.   
johnny put his hand on the back of ten’s head, pushing it gently so his dick could go further in ten’s mouth.

ten hummed as he tried to take everything in.

“are you struggling, baby boy?” johnny smirked.  
“could you try taking all of me in?” he asked, looking down at his husband. johnny enjoyed the view of ten with his hands tied and his eyes blindfolded, sitting on his knees in lingerie that was too tight around his ass and stretched in such a beautiful way.

ten nodded and johnny put his hand under ten’s chin as he began fucking his mouth, starting slow then speeding up. ten was nearly drooling, his jaw slightly sore from not being able to relax it.

johnny pulled his cock out of ten’s mouth, a pop noise sounded through the room and johnny chuckled after ten sighed in relief.   
he wiped the drool from ten’s bottom lip and ripped the blindfold off, his dark hair was thrown into a wild mess and he gave johnny a desperate look.

“please touch me, i need you,” ten pleaded.

“if you take all of me in once, okay, darling?” johnny ran his fingers through ten’s messy hair. ten nodded.

johnny put his cock on ten’s lips until they parted and he slowly thrusted himself in. he put his hand on the top of ten’s head and tangled his fingers in the dark locks.   
he pushed in more until he noticed ten furrow his eyebrows.

“is daddy going too fast?” johnny asked. ten felt butterflies rush through his stomach and he flushed red. he shook his head and johnny continued to go deeper. he stopped for a split second before continuing and instead of just trying to go as deep as he could, he began to fuck ten’s mouth. ten moaned lowly, sending vibrations through johnny’s cock.   
with every thrust he went deeper and deeper into ten’s mouth and he finally hit the back of the younger’s throat. ten’s jaw was already sore and after being mouth fucked by johnny, it was even more sore. when johnny hit the back of his throat he nearly gagged but it came out as a cough. johnny slowly pulled his cock out of ten’s mouth.

“good job, baby boy,” johnny said softly.

“please touch me now, daddy,” ten wanted badly to touch himself but his hands were tied behind his back.

johnny bent down and lifted ten’s chin to kiss him before saying,“in a moment, princess.”

princess. ten loved being called that.   
he waited for johnny to finish untying the ribbon from his wrists before standing up.

“god you look so beautiful,” johnny pulled ten close to him before kissing him on the forehead.  
he wrapped his hand around ten’s neck and watched the younger tense up before practically pushing him into the bed and trying to get every article of clothing he could off of him as they roughly kissed.   
ten started to palm himself through the red panties he was wearing but that was short lived after johnny immediately scolded him and threatened to tie him again. after johnny told ten he would tie him again, ten remained as obedient as he could and let johnny take over him.

after ten was completely naked, johnny unbuttoned the dress shirt he had yet to change out of after going to dinner with ten. he stood up for a moment to get lube and he took the time to get undressed as well.

“please use me, daddy,” ten begged.   
“use me.” he repeated.

johnny loved hearing ten speak like this. he couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the lovely scene in front of him. ten’s blushed face, glowing red as he begged to be used by johnny. his flushed red cock pushed against his stomach as he waited anxiously to be touched by him.

“hands and knees, baby boy,” johnny said softly.   
ten complied and adjusted himself on his hands and knees as he waited for johnny to do something. he heard the drawer open and then close before he heard a click. he assumed johnny was coating his fingers with lube, and he was right. johnny coated his fingers before gripping ten’s pale ass with his dry hand.

johnny slowly entered two fingers without warning. he heard ten’s soft gasp that turned into a low moan as he circled around in ten’s asshole.   
he added another finger and ten couldn’t help but pushed his ass so that johnny’s fingers could go in deeper.

“hey,” johnny slapped the side of ten’s thigh.  
“be patient.” he said.

johnny finished stretching ten and he couldn’t take all of the soft angellic moans that escaped ten’s lips every once in a while so he sped things up because he needed to be inside of him. he looked so beautiful but he’d look even better with johnny’s cock inside of him.

johnny slicked himself up with the lube the best he could and he could tell ten was growing impatient so he positioned himself in front of ten’s exposed hole for just a moment before slowly thrusting in him.

“fuck you’re still so tight, babe,” johnny groaned as he made small movements so he wouldn’t hurt his husband.

ten moaned in response before begging for johnny to go faster, harder, and deeper.   
when johnny obliged, ten’s moans got louder and he begged for more. he needed more.   
johnny moaned as ten’s ass clenched around his dick. he gripped ten’s ass tighter, probably leaving marks on his skin but he didn’t care.   
he slapped ten’s ass, making ten yelp but it was followed by a beautiful moan and johnny fell in love with him all over again right then and there.  
johnny pulled ten’s hair and fucked him with so much energy and force that ten was literally trembling. every time johnny hit that one special spot, ten screamed out in pleasure, begging for more and asking for johnny to do it again.

when johnny stopped for a moment to flip ten over on his back, things slowed down a bit and johnny realized he was a sweaty mess. he breathed heavily as he pulled ten’s legs and put them on his shoulders, spreading them apart so he could fuck him again.

in a few moments everything was fast again. ten begged for so much more and johnny gave everything he could. their eyes met every time ten opened his eyes and they would kiss, johnny would whisper breathy sweet nothings into ten’s ear and leave love marks on ten’s neck after biting it and sucking a bruise onto it.   
“you’re all mine,” johnny whispered into ten’s ear.   
ten’s hands were glued to johnny’s shoulders, squeezing and scratching them multiple times as he was being fucked. johnny reached down to stroke ten’s hard cock and the younger was practically crying and his eyes watered from all of the pleasure he couldn’t take.   
johnny stared into his husband’s teary eyes and fuck, he was so beautiful. everything about him was enough for johnny to fall in love so many times in that one moment.   
ten noticed johnny staring into his so he kissed him softly and everything was so sweet at the moment.   
ten couldn’t stop kissing johnny. his lips were so swollen and red after they pulled away and it made ten kiss him again.

“i love you.” ten managed to breathe out.   
“f-fuck, i love you so much,” he said again. he felt himself getting hotter and he knew he was about to cum.

  
“fuck...i-i’m about to cum, d-daddy, ah-“ ten whimpered as johnny pumped him at the same pace as his thrusts.

“can you cum for me, baby?” johnny panted.   
“fuck,” he groaned.  
“cum for me, baby boy.”

ten threw his head back in immense pleasure, revealing all of the love bites johnny left on his neck.   
when ten came on johnny’s fist and all over his stomach, the most beautiful sounds escaped his mouth as he rode his climax. johnny slowed down a bit before he came inside of ten’s ass. ten lifted his head to kiss johnny.

“i love you so much, god i’m so in love with you.” ten muttered.

“i love you more, babe.” johnny kissed ten on the chin.   
“happy anniversary, love.”   
———

johnny and ten sat across from each other in the bubble filled bath tub. johnny gave ten a very extravagant mohawk with shampoo and ten was trying to spike johnny’s hair up as payback.

“this was the best anniversary,” johnny said.

“you said that last year.” ten giggled.  
“but i agree. last year my ass didn’t hurt as bad as it does now.”

“can i tell you something?” johnny asked sheepishly as he wiped soap from his forehead.

ten nodded and focused on giving johnny a wacky hairstyle.

“when we got engaged, there were times where i didn’t think it would work. i thought we were going to get tired of each other...i never thought we’d be here years later. i’m so fucking glad we’re still here together, living our dreams. it seems too good to be true but it’s so true and i’m so glad you’re the person i fell in love with. you’re the love of my life and i can’t believe i still have new feelings for you, like when we first started dating. you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and i really can’t wait to grow old with you. we have so many memories together and i want to make so many more. i want to make memories that we can share with everyone, even our future kids and their kids. you’ve lightened up my life so much and i know we argue a lot and there are times where i want to stab you with a butterknife but you mean the world to me and you’re only person who can bring me so much joy. i love you so much, ten and i know you hate when i’m being sappy but i love you, so so much.” johnny waited for a response from ten but the dark haired boy only stared at him momentarily before throwing himself on the older and showering him with kisses. he caused water to spill out of the tub but he only cared about kissing johnny as many times as he could.

“you’re the sweetest, johnny. i love you so so much, i can’t explain it as well as you but i’m so in love with you and i don’t think i’ll everstop being in love with you.” ten smiled as he pressed his back against johnny’s chest. johnny wrapped his arms around ten and kissed him on the cheek.

“i see you gave up on my hairstyle.” johnny chuckled.

“shhh,” ten giggled.  
“i love you.” the thai boy said again.

“i love you more, chittaphon.”

————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats the end!!!!!!!! i really hope you enjoyed it ! please leave comments if you want 


End file.
